Velvety Red
by 0ishi-yume
Summary: Red velvet! Kyle x Dorothy, Roy x Cammy


**Ok, so I like this one personally. x3 I like that Cammy and Roy are in there. Lol. Even if I think Roy can be annoying because of his voice most of the time, I love their shipping! Oh, and btw, I'm a girl. ;D **

**P.S. I don't own Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon or the second version either. But of course you knew from the start, right? Good.**

Velvety Red

"… Ah. Maybe I shouldn't…? Or…? Should I?" Dorothy fussed about herself and whether or not she should post up her request on the board.

"What's with the puzzled face?"

"….!!!"

"Ha! Scared yah, didn't I? I'm getting good at this thing now. No more making fun of the new guy anymore!" Kyle yelled out.

Dorothy stood there with a face filled with shades of velvety red.

"…Ah. But it's not like you _were_ making fun of me… Sorry. Of course you must be mad," Kyle said apologetically facing the opposite way of her now.

Dorothy wasn't really mad, just startled. 'No, it's fine," was what was supposed to come out of her mouth, but all that came out was, "N-n… I-it's f…"

He turned to face her again, this time with a confused face. "What was that? Oh, by the way, what were you about to post up?"

Dorothy took out the crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and quickly handed it to him with a face still filled with the same shades of velvety red. She, again, quickly took her hand back and stuffed it back in her pocket.

After reading it, Kyle knew just what to do to make up for the way he misbehaved. "No wonder. I never saw you with Fern today… So you lost her? Do you have an idea where?" He knew extremely that her stuffed animal, Fern, was an important factor in her life. Since she was really shy, she most of the time talked though Fern. "Oh, but you don't have to _tell_ me. You can just write it down, if you want. I have a pen here somewhere…"

This time, she was mad. She burst out at him with her occasional temper. "…!" But she stopped before she could push him away. "I… Just because I…" She settled down a bit. "Don't underestimate me." With that, she left and headed toward her little sister, Cammy, and a boy around her same age, Roy.

"…Darn. I feel bad. It's a wonder how she can affect me this much…" Kyle whispered to himself. "Well, I better be off onto finding Fern, I guess. But it's gonna be extra hard since she never got to actually telling me where she thinks she left her."

Meanwhile, with Dorothy…

"Sis, something wrong with you?" Cammy asked eagerly. "I just saw you with Kyle… Did he do something to get the kung-fu Dorothy outta you?"

"C-Cammy…!" Dorothy said embarrassed. "I… I didn't mean to…"

"Ah," Roy began, "I always think that the feisty one in you expresses you more than you usually do! If I were you, I'd want him around me all the time! Plus, Kyle's a cool guy!"

"…A-all the time?! I c-couldn't!" Dorothy turned slightly red.

Cammy stared and teased her. "Well… I always _did _support the Kyle and Dorothy shipping… But I wonder if _you _can handle it."

" Handle… What?" Dorothy asked.

"Phf…!" Cammy and Roy let out. They started giggling and whispering to each other. Dorothy was stunned and even more embarrassed.

"W-well… _I _always _did _find the **Roy and Cammy **shipping interesting…!" Dorothy blurted out.

Roy and Cammy stood still, silent, with the hands still cupped over each other's right ear. They both turned bright red. "… Ahaha… We never heard that…" And with that, they both turned their separate ways and left going the wrong directions with Cammy going east toward Roy's house and Roy going west to Cammy's.

After both were gone, Dorothy let out a sigh and whispered to herself, "…What am I doing?"

Meanwhile, with Kyle…

"Where is she?! I've asked almost everyone if they've seen Fern, but nothing came up! Agh." Kyle felt like he should give up, but that would just leave him with regret and Dorothy by herself. "Well, I guess a second time around wouldn't hurt… _That _much." And just then…

"K-Kyle!" Dorothy came running over yelling.

"Dorothy?!" Kyle yelled out. Without knowing how loud he was he started blushing a velvety red. "I-I'm sorry… I guess I really hurt you that time."

"N…No! It was me… I'm sorry. I just, I guess you see me as shy all the time? It's my fault for not talking to you more. The truth is…" Dorothy started with her eyes as velvety red as her face, fully shown, with her long bangs being held back with red bobby pins.

"Wait! Lemme cut you off for a sec… I… Like you," Kyle let out in a burst. "But I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to find Fern for you… I'm so useless to you right now."

"That's not true… I, m-my feelings are the same…! I like you also! And, I love Fern, but if we look together, surely we can find her! So… Let's go?"

Kyle made a big smile with his face full of happiness and said, "Of course!"

Meanwhile, with Cammy and Roy…

"Aha! I won! You owe me 250 by the end of this week! Bleh~! I knew they were gonna end up together! I just knew it!" Cammy yelled out.

Roy, silent, just stood there. "But, I did too. I just didn't predict it as soon as this… And I don't have allowance for another 2 weeks…" He gave her puppy-dog eyes.

Cammy replied with a velvety red face. "D-don't even think…!"

Before she could've finished her sentence, Roy gave her a kiss (along with his velvety red face)!


End file.
